Broken Wings
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: The war against Cyclonia is finally over in one final battle. Piper has been fatally wounded by the Dark Ace, and if she should die, what will Aerrow do? To Roxyknight for winning contest. Oneshot: AxP character deaths


**FINALLY, here is the oneshot request by ~roxyknight after winning my New Years contest. Hope you like it, and Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (I've been lacking those for the past week :(. )**

* * *

"It's _over_, Dark Ace!" a redhead Sky Knight yelled.

"That's what _you_ think, Aerrow," the older man hissed, glaring at him with blood red eyes.

The two were fighting intensely as the final battle for the Atmos commenced. This was how the battle went: It was Aerrow against the Dark Ace, Finn against Ravess, Junko against Snipe, and Piper versus Master Cyclonis, the ruler of the Cyclonian Empire. They were all duelling on the outskirts of Cyclonia, and it was the Storm Hawks against the Cyclonian Talons.

Suddenly, a screech erupted from somewhere, and Master Cyclonis vanished and Piper smiled in triumph. She stood near the edge of the Terra, her energy staff in her hands tightly.

"NO! Master Cyclonis!" the Dark Ace yelled, knocking Aerrow down. The Cyclonian commander hissed at Piper and knocked her down before plunging his energy blade fatally into her chest.

She screamed in pain as he twisted the blade evilly, a dark grin on his face.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried as he watched his true love fall at the hands of his archenemy. He ran over and knocked the Dark Ace aside, and the man plummeted into the Wastelands.

The Sky Knight fell to the navigator's side, afraid to pull out the blade in fear of harming her further.

"Piper…" he breathed, "You're going to be alright…"

She placed her hand over his while staring up at him with sad tangerine eyes. "Aerrow… I love you…" she whispered.

"Don't speak like you're not going to make it, alright? I know you'll be fine," he reassured, mostly to himself.

"Aerrow…" she began weakly, "We've won. Cyclonia is no more. We've saved the Atmos… Please, can you pull the Dark Ace's blade out? It's hurts to move while it's still in."

Gently, Aerrow pulled the blade out of her chest and threw it aside.

"Where are the others?" Piper inquired.

"Oh yeah! We won!" a voice cheered, and a quirky blonde was running over to them. But then he saw the blood and Aerrow bending over Piper. "Oh no…" he breathed.

A large Wallop ran over and looked at Finn's widened eyes. "What's wrong, good buddy? We won," he said. Then his attention turned to Aerrow and Piper. "Oh Atmos… no…"

Radarr, Aerrow's co-pilot and pet, scrambled over to the rest of the Storm Hawks. He screeched in defiance as he saw Aerrow hunched over Piper's weak form.

"Aerrow," Piper began weakly, "the only way to save me now, is to find the Healing Crystal. It can heal any wound in a matter of seconds. Even one as fatal as mine… I only have about an hour."

"B-But you said it yourself before, that crystal is legendary!" Finn spluttered, "There's no _way_ we can find that in an hour!"

"Don't worry, it's somewhere in Cyclonia. I found only that much out. So that should narrow things down a bit," she explained.

Aerrow gripped her hand tightly in both of his. "Piper, I swear, I'll find that crystal if it's the last thing I ever do…" he promised. Then he looked up at the others, "Guys, stay here with her until I get back."

"We'll come with you," Junko offered.

"No," he said sternly, "You need to stay here with Piper. Stork's flying to Atmosia to tell the Sky Knight Council that we've won and that the Cyclonian Empire has fallen, and I need you here. Don't worry, Radarr will be coming with me to watch my back."

The furry blue creature squawked in agreement before nuzzling gently against Piper's cheek and whimpering in worry.

"It's okay, Radarr," Aerrow reassured determinedly, "She'll be alright. Let's go."

Piper grabbed his arm weakly and tugged him closer. "I love you, Aerrow. Never forget that," she whispered, looking up at him with sad tangerine eyes.

Pain touched his heart, and it could be seen in his emerald eyes. "I love you too, Piper," he replied, bending down and kissing her deeply, "I promise I'll save you."

The Sky Knight and his co-pilot ran over to his still-intact Air Skimmer III Ultra, and he drove and flew it over to Cyclonia.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours past, and by the time he arrived back with the Healing Crystal, Stork had arrived with the Condor, the rest of the team's wounds were bandaged, but Piper was long gone.

"NO!" Aerrow cried, sobbing by the navigator's side.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow," Junko mumbled, holding back tears.

Finn placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all knew how you loved her."

The redhead looked at them, tears streaming from his face, and then he looked at the Condor in regret. "I'm sorry, all of you. But the war is over, and there is no need for your Sky Knight to reside anymore," he announced, "Not when his one true love lost her life saving our world."

Suddenly, he lifted Piper's body in his arms and leaped off the edge of the terra, both plummeting into the Wastelands below.

"AERROW!" the rest of the team screamed, watching uselessly.

The Sky Knight made no move to activate his glider, and closed his eyes as he welcomed Death's embrace. He could feel the wind blow through his red hair and swiftly took out an energy blade and stabbed himself in the chest, ignoring the searing pain. Losing Piper felt worse than the pain he was feeling now. He felt like a broken bird, just waiting to collide with the ground.

"I love you Piper," he whispered before both of their bodies crashed onto the ground with a sickening thud.

There was little more than a jerk from Aerrow's body before, just like that, he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Where am I?_ Aerrow thought as he walked through a grey, shapeless land. He very well knew he was dead, but there was a certain person he needed to see._

"_Aerrow," a familiar voice called._

_He turned around, coming face to face with Piper, beautiful white wings on her back. He embraced her._

"_Piper," he choked._

_She hugged him tightly. "It's time to come home," she told him, pointing to what was beyond the bright light._

_And Aerrow held one thought in his head. _Now we can be together... forever....

"_Don't forget about us, Son," a voice from the light said. _

_His emerald eyes widened as Piper and him walked into the light. A single world left his lips. "Dad?"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
